This invention relates to catalyzing or effectuating a chemical reaction in a substance by application of a magnetic field, preferably a magnetic field combined with electromagnetic radiation.
It is known in the art that chemical reactions such as polymerization can be catalyzed by application of electromagnetic radiation, e.g., ultraviolet light. Typically the light is applied continuously for relatively long periods of time, e.g., thirty minutes. Some efforts have been made to use flash lamps for this purpose, as described in my U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,782,889 and 4,167,669.